Yuna and her friends reunited with their families/A Very Happy Ending
Here is how Yuna and her friends reunited with their families in An Equestrian Tail. The foals made it back home while Yuna was recovering on bandages. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Solarna! Hiro: Yuna! Snowdrop! (as he an Luna hugged their daughters) Thank goodness you two are safe! Princess Solarna: I miss you, Little sisters! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Royal Crusaders: Mom! Dad! Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart! Skyla! Armor Bride! Sweetie Heart! Scander! Britney Sweet! Shining Armor: (as he and Cadance hugged their daughters) We've missed you girls so much! Princess Twila: Mommy! Daddy! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom! Dad! Nyx: Twilight! Flash! We're back! Twilight Sparkle: Twila! Lilly! Nyx! Flash Sentry: (as he and Twilight hugged their daughters) I thought we'd never see you again! Prince Edmond: Mom! Dad! (hugged his parents) Thomas: Edmond! Lady: You're alright! Connie: Mom! Daddy! Green Bills: Connie! Novel: Our sweet little girl! Dipper Pines: Grunkle Stan! Mabel Pines: Grunkle Ford! Stanley Pines: Kids! Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! The foals reunited. The rescue team are rejoiced while the Journals glowed gold. Later, A banquet was made in honor of Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Well, Big sister. I sure did everyone and everypony proud. Princess Solarna: You sure did, Yuna. You're the best. The foals and their families are celebrating. The three Jungle King Statues winks while the screen flashes into Skylands. Later at Skylands, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her adventure. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the craziest adventure ever. We got seperated from out families during a hurricane, But we've met some frends along the way. Even Moon Shoes and Lady Marian are happy to see each other again. We also had to stop Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and the Bone Pirates. I have temper problems just like Uni-Kitty, Red, Grumpy, Anger and anyone else who go very mad. But if it wasn't for that, We'd never accomplished anything possible. So, My tempers will eventually be put into good use. The harder we try, The sooner we'd make it back home. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her Journal 4 next to the other three and went to bed while the Journals glowed night sky blue. The End In the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library while the foals and kids are training, Misako was entrusted by Yuna to keep the Journals in the library for safe keeping. Misako: Don't worry, Yuna. The Journals will be in good hands. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Misako. Lloyd Garmadon: I'm glad Yuna trusts you, Mom. Misako: I'm just glad to help out, Lloyd. The Journals were glowing, Misako took them to her study room to investigate. Misako: So, Those are what their glowing means. Tyrone: Exactly, Misako. Misako: What do you think, Garmadon? Sensei Garmadon: It only explains why they glow for a reason. Tyrone: Here comes Yuna now. As Yuna returns, Misako was putting away her studying gear. Princess Yuna: Misako, I was jut checking to see how'd it go. Misako: It was fine, Yuna. The Journals are safe in the drawers of my desk. Princess Yuna: Okay, As long as they're in good hands. Keep up the good work. Misako: Thank you, Yuna. Yuna left to go see her friends. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225